Stephanie Carters
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: What happens when a normal human like you and me,go in the sewer to appear in the TMNT world,and then goes up the very same, special sewer hole to appear here once more?What does this mean? Who is Stepanie Carters?


**Hi, this is my first TMNT story, please be nice, no flames. Review, and I know it's 2011 but I've been watching TMNT lately and I'M IN LOVE WITH IT. Anyways, this does not take place after, or before the movie. This is not the old one; this is the 2003-2007/08 version. **

**I don't own them, though I really do wish that...T.T cruel world. **

**Stephanie Carters **

~o^-^o~

I woke up stretching, it was summer break, and you know what that means. No school, no homework, and no waking up every morning to go to school. It is the year two-thousand and eleven, and it seems many have forgotten the TMNT. I'm the few that haven't. Despite my age, the TMNT wasn't very popular as it once was in our parent's generation, but I still very much adore it. Nowadays, whenever I mention TMNT to my friends, they give me an odd look of confusion, when I tell them what each letter stands for; they give me a look of disbelief. Asking me if I _really _like _that_ show? _That _show? What do you mean _that _show? TMNT is very well made, creative and fun to watch.

Perhaps it's the idea of turtles as ninja's? Don't get the wrong idea; my friend watches anime's twenty-four, seven. She watches Bleach, Naruto, One piece, anything she can get her hands on that interests her. Those shows have some weirdo's too, but I don't hear her complaining about it. Maybe it's because she always seems to judge them by how it's said to be. For one, I signed out a book once, and she thought it looked interesting because of its title _From the Corner of His Eye_. But still, she shouldn't judge, I'm very certain that she'd love TMNT if she gave it a shot. But I doubt I'd convince her. Too bad, her loss.

If you're wondering, I am...drum roll please, for I am, Stephanie Carters! My parents just moved to New York City because, apparently I've got some relatives that threatened us to come and live here. No, they didn't threaten us, but they seem to REALLY, want us to come, you can blame my dad's mom for smooth talking my dad into coming to New York, yeah, she's a real sharp-tongue women. As for mom, she just followed dad, and dragged me along, because I had no other choice. It's not so bad I guess, It's what I got to do, I'm my parent's only daughter, got to make them proud to have me.

We've been here for almost a year now, I didn't come at the start of the school year, but I finished it off, and I have nothing to do. I'm very serious here, with no siblings to annoy, play or talk, or the other way around, the siblings annoy, talk and play, with me, I have nothing to do but sit around sighing all day. Summer break is truly torture, isn't it? While when school was here we'd have no choice but to go somewhere, meet and chat with a our friends, and a few commotion would happen here and there, like a fight, or a teacher screaming at students right outside our classroom. I don't hate school as you could have noticed, but I do hate the time we have to get up, the work we have to do, and such. If they had made school timing at around eleven and ending at five, I could been perfected fine and probably in love with school. But you can't always get what you want, now can you, unless given the choice to do criminal like things, like threatening the person who decided the time for school, which would resolve in you going to jail or that person might be dead.

Seeing as you're only a child such as myself, unless you aren't, but nonetheless, wither you are a child, an adult, an old person, a baby, a teen, dog, cat, frog, a pillow, or a lamp, either way, you'd be sent to jail, if that person were to be alive that is. Yes, I know babies can't go to jail, but you see, nowadays, people don't really care, so wither it may sound cruel to your baby, the police blame you for teaching them the wrong thing, and then _both_ of you would be sent to jail. Very strict, I'm sure, but that's just how it is.

Now where was I before I went off topic, right TMNT. Well, I don't really have much to say about them, except I find them very amusing, amazing, fun, and if only they were real but as humans. They would be just great. Imagine them, as humans, perfect humans, that, that, if they love you, they will only love you, and they wouldn't cheat on you. Not like I've had a boyfriend before, but I always hear about divorces, cheatings, slaps, cries, smirks, snickers, the girl dumping some kind of fluid at the male, you know? If not, then please do open your eyes and be more aware of your surroundings, unless you are a depressed person who is locking themselves, in their room, house, kitchen, bathroom, school, city, planet, flower, pillow, lamps, closets, cloth, glasses, water, cups, oh the lists just goes on, sheep fur, your dog, and if you don't have one, then you fish, or your carpet would do. And if you are any of those or more, please leave the harm of your room, house, kitchen, bathroom, school, city, planet, flower, pillow, lamps, closets, cloth, glasses, water, cups, and so on and look around you. You will notice what I have listed above, that is, if you live in a forest...

That's a different story; shall I help you with that too? I believe I shall, in one simple sentence of course. You see, if you live in a forest, or any other place that has perhaps a low population, then you must LEAVE this area to a new one with a higher population, oh...like New York City, if this fails, then what I have told you above is a total waste of reading, and understanding, because it was useless, unless you tell your situation you're in. Please do understand, that was only two sentences, I must try harder to keep my word, but, it was ALMOST two sentences, so in short, I did keep my word.

As you can't see, I am extremely bored. What's that? Why not go out with my friends? Well you see, my parents do not know them, and if they don't know them, then I can't see them, then if I can't see them, I can't chat with them, and if I can't chat with them, why bother seeing them. If my parents don't know the people I meet, talk, see, hand shake, high five, punch, kick, smile, laugh, jump, etc and etc with, then it'd be like handing me off to a bunch of criminals who've been in jail, and have done the most worse, horrible things ever. Lying...and...Other things. So in their defence, they insist that they know my friends and my friend's parents before letting me. And...Let's just say they have yet to meet them, but I assure you, when they do, they will let me go out with them. Hopefully before summer is over...

I have discovered something interesting and at the same time, not interesting. There is this sewer lid that I jumped in because I wanted to check FOR SURE if the TMNT are not real. But what happened was, there was this flash of light, like REALLY, really bright light, so bright it blinds you, I was for a few minutes...Not something I want to try again, but anyways, and then I was falling, and, and, I appeared, in a sewer again...weird, I know. It's not interesting because it was a waste of time, I went back up and the flash returned, blinding me again, and I was out of the sewer. But I can't go out every time; I need a good reason to do that.

"Hey, mom" I said, finishing my breakfast.

"Yes sweetie"

"Can I go out?"

"For what reason?"

"...Because I want to" There was a long pause. "To go rollerblading" I said quickly, finishing it off. "You know as well as I do, sitting around isn't good for the body, a little rollerblading can't hurt..."

"Alright, but be back before supper" I didn't say anything; I was gone before she said it, but I heard it. I wore my red and gray rollerblade and skated out. I winced my eyes because of the bright sun. I sighed, I was going to get a head stroke or something, because I'm not used to the sun. I got a different idea, how about I go back down the sewer, and rollerblade there? No sun, cool and not hot, perfect. I pulled out the lid of one, and climbed down, closing my eyes in doing so, as I felt the bright flash come, and I began to fall. When I opened my eyes once more, I was at the bottom of the ladder. I began to skate.

"Woohoo!" I heard someone say, I then heard a few things. I peek around the corner, and my eyes widen. Three turtles, big ones, with colour masks, and weapons. Leonardo...on scooters, Michelangelo on a skateboard, and Raphael on rollerblades, but, but where was the fourth one, Donatello on a bike?

"Spying isn't a good thing to do" I heard a gentle voice say from behind me. I slowly turned around, to see the missing fourth. I swallowed. No, no, I don't like these dreams, they always make me so sad and annoyed when I get up from them, because I want them to be true. It's always boring in my life, while they have a fun, action one.

I opened my mouth, like I would do with any person, but like with any other person, I would say something, and to defend myself, but for the very first time, my mouth has failed me. I closed it back, because it was open to long, with nothing to say, and I would think it would seem like I was a fish if I kept it longer. So instead I stayed quiet and just stared at him. "Hey, guys come here!" he called to his brothers, and they came quickly.

"What's up Don?" Raphael asked.

"It seems we found another human here, but, she isn't screaming like April did, or fainting."

"Can we keep her too please, please, please, please, PLEASE" Michelangelo dragged the last "please". I opened my mouth.

"I am no pet to be kept, treated or represented as one"

"April was fine with it, but we didn't try like a pet" he replied.

"I am not April if you haven't noticed, I do not have red hair, I don't run a store, nor am I the same age as her" They looked at each other in suspicion. Did I say too much?

"How do you know April?" Leonardo asked. I opened my mouth, to yet again fail me. Curses, this was the second time in the same day that it has failed me, it must be magic, this never happens. I closed it again, and licked my dry lips.

"Will you see I've been here long enough, I must be on my way turtles, have a nice day" I turned around, and waved before walking off only to have them in front of me.

"You can't run away from a ninja, girly"

"Or maybe I can't run away from large, ninja turtles, one having a very high temper as his special ability, and the other can annoy you to death" A long pause. "I said too much didn't I...?" I thought out loud turning, and bolted in a sprint.

"Hey, come back here!" Leonardo called out.

"You must be joking, unless I have an interview with any of your weapons, if not all, then I can reconsider. But seeing as my instincts tells me that might not be wise, even if it may be true or not, I don't think I'd accept the interview, thank you very much." Yes, yes, my mouth has not betrayed like I have thought, nor has my words!

I ran into one of them, and look who it is, the red on. Perhaps my body now rejects me as its master?

"Uhm, no offenses or anything?" he took his sais in his hand.

"A lot" He smirked.

"No, Raph, don't hurt her!" Leonardo ordered as he caught up to us, with the others at his tail.

"Who are you?" Donatello asked.

"Maybe she's the new pizza person?" Mickey suggested, earning a hit to his head. "Hey! I could be right"

"I'm Stephanie Carters, I have no connects with April O'Neil or her shop, I just know her"

"How does that work?" Donatello.

"Because this is all a very long dream I'm in...Because you see, you, you, you and you" I pointed at each. "Are not real, after all, you are all fictional character from the show TMNT, teenage mutant ninja turtles." They looked at each other.

"Ah, Stephanie, this isn't a dream" Mickey said.

"Yes it is, there is no way, the TMNT are real, because they are shown on TV's, computers, and some person made them all up."

"Maybe I should give her a reality check" Raphael said.

"Stop it Raph" Leo ordered, he turned to me. "Mickey's right, this isn't a dream" My eyebrows rose in confusion.

"But, even if you are real, that your standing right here and that I'm talking to you, it doesn't make sense. There aren't any purple dragons up in the surface, no man named Oroku Saki either"

"What are you talking about, they're up there, did you hit you head when you come here"

"I have to agree with ugly here" Raph grumbled at Mickey, who just smiled innocently.

"I'm very confused here"

"Leo, what about Splinter, maybe he knows?" Don suggested.

"Come with us" I nodded and rollerbladed with them. I stared at Raph's shell in front of me.

"Whatcha look at?" Mickey asked from behind me.

"At the ceiling" I said it like it was the truth.

"Here we are" Just like the show...the place, exactly the same.

"Master Splinter, we brought another human" Splinter opened his eyes from his meditation and looked at me.

"Sit" He gestured in front of him, I took off my rollerblades and walked over to him, and sat crossed legged. "What is your name?"

"Stephanie Carters"

"Sensei, she seems to know us from TV shows and cartoons that someone had made up, that are her explanation of her knowledge about us. Other than that, this thinks this is all one long dream." Leo explained, he turned to Don from a theory.

"Seeing that she isn't screaming or fainting like what April did, comparing both their reactions. It's as if seeing us is something normal or she's seen before. She might be telling the truth, but...her explanation is hard to believe" my eyes widen in realization, and they turned to me. "What?"

"Those...flash..."

"What flashes?"

"I'm a fan of the TMNT show, so, when my we moved to New York City, I wanted to confirm that you all aren't real at all. So I went down a sewer ladder, only to be blinded by a bright light, and the feeling of falling. When I woke up, I was at the bottom of the ladder." I explained. "Confused by the flash, I thought I'd return a different time, and when I climbed up, the flash blinded me, but this time, I was being throw up, when the flash was over with, the lid on the sewer was already closed, and I was standing right next to it."

"Creepy" Mickey commented.

"What's this have to do with you and us?" Leo asked.

"Portal maybe?" There was a few portals in TMNT cartoon, I wouldn't be too surprised, nor should they, unless they haven't experienced the portals yet.

"Miss Carters, what do you know about us?" Splinter asked.

"Everything I got from the show. I know about your past and how Shredder, the foot and the purple dragon and made you suffer long. I know about how you found your sons, and how they came to be. I know about your teachings to them of ninjutsu. I know many things"

"Can she stay now?" Mickey said, annoyed and bored. Splinter stared at me, and I stared back.

"You may join, but I'm sure you know the drills" I nodded. "Now have some tea and share with us your story" And so I did, they all gathered around, as I told them the story of an amazing girl, named Stephanie Carters, and her life of being an only child, with a dream of meeting the TMNT.

**So...How'd I do? Man I never thought it'd be hard to do the first chapter, unlike the other stories of mine, I finish the first chapter easily and simply, but this, this is hard I know Don is going to be hard to match his character, with the brains of his and all. But I"LL DO MY BEST. As for Mickey, I need to make him more loud and matchy right right?**

**Other I think would be easy. Please review peoples, and Raph would give you a hug.**

**Raph: Don't go deciding that on yourself Girly.**

**Is that my name now "Girly"?**

**Raph: I ain't gonna trust you like my brothers. **

**Uh huh...is that so?**

**Everyone, please tackle Raph, he NEEDS SOME LOVE!**

**Raph: Wait, no-!**

**Please review o^.^o **

**-^.^- Sarah-^.^-**

**T.M.N.T What you get, is what you see! **


End file.
